


Teammates

by Beautyofgrey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bruce and Hulk are multiple, Gen, Hulk Needs a Hug, Learning to Work Together, Nat is a friend, Teamwork, cooperation while body sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyofgrey/pseuds/Beautyofgrey
Summary: this was a prompt from Ysabetwordsmith on Dreamwidth. When Natasha calls Bruce out on being abusive to the Hulk, a new understanding might be forged between the Hulk, the scientist and the Black Widow.





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/gifts).



"Bruce! What the hell are you doing?" Natasha Romanova's voice hurled itself across the garage, followed shortly by the rest of her.  
The scientist, as she ran up, was sitting on the ground, punching himself repeatedly in the face. He stopped and blinked up at her when she approached.  
"I'm so fucking frustrated!" he said. His voice was wrecked and it looked like he'd been screaming for a good while before he started punching.  
Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I can see that... Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"I'm fucking sick of having that thing... in my head." He raised a hand to tap at his temple, "He fucking ruins everything. This morning, I was just going to do some work. I started getting angry, and the next thing I know, my laptop is on the floor, smashed, papers are torn up everywhere, and there's no way I can fix this."  
Natasha's neutral expression turned into a frown.  
"Hulk doesn't know how to deal with anger." she said, quietly, "It's not his fault. He's never been taught. Look at the role model he's had. All you ever do is insult him and punch yourself in the face in an attempt to punch him. Can you blame him for reacting violently? You're being abusive, Bruce, and I want you to stop it."  
"But I hate him." Bruce sighed.  
"If you'd give him a chance, I bet you wouldn't." Natasha chastised, "He's trying to learn. He's actually decently friendly around me. But you two are gonna have to learn to work together. It's not just your body and life. It's his body and life just as much as it is yours. I bet if you'd be more gentle with him, he'd learn from that and in turn be more gentle with you, and with your belongings. As for your laptop, I'm pretty sure Tony could fix it. He has some really odd connections around here, and you know the man could fix anything with a roll of duct tape and a pack of bubblegum."  
"You're right." Bruce grumbled, "And my punching myself in the face only makes him angrier."  
"Well yeah." Natasha rolled her eyes, "How would you feel if someone decided to punch you in the face for expressing yourself the only way you know how? You wouldn't like it either."  
Bruce nodded. "I guess I was being a dick, huh? I'm sorry."  
"It's not me you need to apologize to." Natasha replied, "It's him."  
"He never talks to me." Bruce objected. Natasha just sighed. "Have you ever talked to him? I mean, have you ever talked to him other than to scream at him and be ashamed at him for getting angry?"  
"Well no..." Bruce looked crestfallen.  
"I tell you what." Natasha said, thoughtfully, "Go to the gym. Let him have some time to work off his anger, and then one of you can come back and talk to me."  
Bruce sighed and nodded, and walked out.  
***

Natasha was sitting at the card table that they'd set up in the corner of the garage sipping a coffee when Hulk walked in. He had his eyes downcast, and he was shuffling, like a repentant dog.  
"Hey Hulk." Natasha greeted quietly, "You can come sit with me if you want."  
The hulk eyed the folding chairs dubiously, and then walked over to sit on the floor next to Natasha's chair. Natasha moved her chair so she could slide off onto the floor beside him.  
"Are you okay? I heard what happened earlier."  
Hulk looked over at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "Hulk smash. Bruce hate Hulk. Why Natasha not mad?"  
"Because you couldn't help your smashing." Natasha replied, "Nobody has ever taught you how to not smash."  
"Hulk smash. Is what Hulk do." he said, looking confused, "What Hulk supposed to do if not Smash?"  
Natasha thought about it. "Well, Bruce went to the gym earlier. You obviously got some time to let off some steam there."  
Hulk nodded. "Hulk run. Lift weight. Not smash, but still good."  
"That's a good way to deal with anger." Natasha smiled at him, "And a good step to learning."  
"Bruce say he sorry." Hulk said, "Not believe him."  
"It's all right. You don't have to believe him right now." Natasha encouraged, "But you all are teammates. You need to learn to work together. That way, people can't take advantage of you. Because you can tell Bruce what you know and he'll learn to trust you, and vice versa. You're not a bad person, Hulk. You just need to learn.  
Hulk nodded. "Hulk not think Bruce like Hulk much." His face turned down into a frown.  
"He's just angry right now." Natasha explained, "You smashed his laptop, and he needs that for work. Smashing other people's stuff isn't a good thing to do, even if you get angry. But I'm not sure if you knew that."  
"Hulk not mean smash. Try to help. Do work. But big hands go crunch. Then no more work. Not try smash. Try help. Try make Bruce not hate Hulk."  
Natasha nodded. "You need to tell him that." she said, thoughtfully.  
"He not hear Hulk. Not listen."  
"I tell you what." Natasha stood up, walking over to the glass where she kept pencils and retrieving one and some paper, "How about if we write Bruce a note."  
Hulk frowned. "Hulk not know how write good." he said, sadly.  
"I'll help you." Natasha reassured, "You tell me what you want to say, and I'll write it for you."  
Hulk thought about it long and hard. "Natasha write notes for Hulk before. Bruce like notes. Nicer to Hulk after... Okay."  
Natasha pulled her abandoned folding chair over to use as a writing desk. "All right, Hulk. What do you want to tell Bruce?"  
Hulk thought, long and hard.  
"Tell Bruce Hulk sorry Hulk smash. Not mean smash. Try help, but not know how. Smash accident. Hulk sorry."  
Natasha nodded, writing all that down.  
"All right." she said, "Now we'll leave it for when Bruce comes back, and I can help you make some dinner for yourself. You must be hungry.  
The hulk simply nodded his head. He was hungry. Natasha took the note, folded it carefully and laid it on Bruce's desk. And then she set about helping Hulk with dinner. He didn't know anything about cooking, but she was determined that he could learn. He was very sharp and smart, after all.


End file.
